


maybe you're my love

by spiritedwhere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, anyway yuuri wants to kiss viktor, dance studio AU, enjoy, i need to stop writing stuff for my friends, i need to take these tags seriously, so is viktor but shhh, they've known each other for a few years, viktor and yuuri are dance teachers, viktor is hyped, yuuri is hella crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritedwhere/pseuds/spiritedwhere
Summary: “You know, I always wanted you to be my first kiss.”





	

“You know, I always wanted you to be my first kiss.”

 

There was regret in the air the moment he allowed himself to muster the courage to say those words.

 

Katsuki Yuuri looked at him, heart beating a whole new pattern, hands fiddling. It was unexpected in every way possible, spoken during the quiet tone the night had given the pair. He was stunned and shocked and angry at himself for even saying that sentence, and the goddamn man hadn't even responded to him yet.

 

“Is that so?”

 

The tone in his voice was unwavering and plain, almost bored, if Yuuri willed himself to believe it.

 

He didn't want to.

 

Viktor Nikiforov was sitting on his couch, laptop placed next to him and his dog. He was scrolling down on some website, eyes lazily trained on the screen. The expression on his face was neutral, no change of showing any emotion that usually resided there. His blue eyes flickered to Yuuri, gazing at him. Yuuri fought the blush rising on his face, failed, and glanced towards the clock on the wall.

 

Half past eleven. Too late to go home and rest up, and too late to even try to convince Viktor to let him leave. He assumed he'd just sleep over again.

 

He assumed he would be able to freely, if this awkward situation ended itself quickly. He wished he hadn't brought this upon himself.

 

The way Viktor still stares at him tells him it's not gonna end anytime soon.

 

“Well, yeah,” he says, voice hoarse. Yuuri clears his throat, adjusts the hem of his sweater.

 

He assumes that doesn't clarify the reasoning enough. Yuuri decides he's forced to try and elaborate more on his statement.

 

“I mean, you've been one of my closest friends since college and all, and I don't really think I could trust anyone else to do something that big with me?” Yuuri rambles on as he explains, words twisting and tripping over themselves.

 

His heart is going _patpatpatpat_ so fast he thinks anyone passing by the apartment door could hear it.

 

“Oh, so a first kiss is huge news for you,” Viktor questions, finally glancing somewhere else. Yuuri can't make out his expression from the hair that covers half his face now, can't identify what Viktor is feeling.

 

“Isn’t everyone's first kiss something special,” Yuuri tries to offhandedly say, feeling the heat on his face start up and contrast from his nonchalant voice.

 

He knows his face has to be covered in the color of puppy love and takes small relief in the fact the only light in the room is far enough from him to help hide the tint on his cheeks from Viktor’s eyes.

 

“I guess so,” he says in response.

 

Yuuri doesn't know what to do or say after that statement. There’s an awkward, unavoidable silence that blankets the room.

 

He's _never_ had an awkward silence when talking to Viktor. They've always flowed amongst the other, whether it was simple talk as they walked into the dance studio together early in the morning, or on the dance floor as they instructed their classes to follow the routine given. Their connection has always been ever present, never altered no matter the situation.

 

They've always just flowed. He can't remember a time where they hadn't, where they both breathed and kept an ever-present melody, in time with the music and each other.

 

Yuuri allows his mind to go further, and also recalls the few, but still there, moments in which his heart would go a little off beat once or twice.

 

Hands held as they cross the street. Viktor swears up and down Yuuri it's so he doesn't fall in the puddles, and Yuuri can't help but pull his scarf up enough to mask the lower portion of his face, hiding the red.

 

A hand too low during a routine. Viktor smiling apologies as he catches the class poking and whispering amongst each other when Yuuri gently pushes him away and goes into his office, blushing and saying some excuse of lightheadedness. When he comes out, he has tissue stuffed in his nose and ones covered in blood in the trash can.

 

The dinner they went on, alone, when celebrating a successful recital. The dim lighting, the shine in Viktor’s eyes even as he corrects the waitress that no, we are not a couple, just some friends enjoying a meal. Yuuri drinks nearly a whole bottle of wine on his own afterward and can't recall what happened the next morning, doesn't wish to.

 

There’s more, Yuuri thinks. More so than he had originally thought. The very remembrance of just a few, however, are enough to make him radiate heat all over his fair skin. And though those all were spread out over the years that they had been friends, there was enough of it, collectively, to know their connection was ever wanting to expand into an unknown region.

 

Although, that was more on Yuuri’s side. He didn't know what Viktor would have to say on that, and frankly didn't want to, in case of rejection. He would never want to strain their friendship by some silly misinterpretation.

 

He looks over at Viktor and notices a problem. Viktor is quiet.

 

He's _never_ quiet. He's always humming, or pushing a finger against his mouth as he thinks, or tapping his foot like at any moment he'll take off and run through a routine he's planning to teach. He's a hyper ball of energy, hidden behind cool expressions and scarves and large coats.

 

Yuuri needs to do something.

 

“So,” he starts off, changing his position on his chair. He isn't quite clear what he wants to say, but is certain something can come to him.  

 

Viktor looks up, eyes away from the screen and focused on Yuuri. The blue painting his eyes seem less intense, like an abandoned pool late at night, open for all to come in.

 

“So what?” Viktor asks, voice soft.

 

Yuuri blushes. It's never this hard to ever think of something. He's never, in all of the years he's known Viktor, been put on the spot with something like this.

 

He's unsure of what to say. He's conflicted and confused and about a thousand other emotions he can't bother to identify. All except one.

 

He's in love. Irrefutably, undeniably, in love.

 

He's willing to take a chance, no matter the impact.

 

Yuuri opens his mouth. The words on his tongue are hesitant. His heart has never been more alive.

 

“Would you maybe… want to?”

 

The change in Viktor is small, but there. Yuuri notices the stiffening of his back, takes note of a tightened hold onto his laptop. He doesn't let himself begin to hope so soon, but it's nice to know he's caused an effect.

 

“Want to what?”

 

Viktor says it as if he doesn't know what Yuuri is on about. As if he won't until Yuuri flat out says it.

 

Viktor is holding on to all his hopes. He's waiting and impatient, eyes brightened and heart unlocking faster than he can lock it up again. His hands are clenched and his body is poised, but every bone is screaming to jump up and go onto Yuuri, to show his love. He's so close to giving it all, but won't dare give himself the chance to.

 

He wants to hear Yuuri say those words. That sentence. Allow those emotions to be finally out.

 

He wants to it to be all free.

 

“Uh… I don't know… maybe…” Yuuri is wavering. Viktor decides to finish it, if only to confirm what Yuuri wants than to speed it up.

 

“You want me to kiss you?” Viktor says, questioning in his tone and something, just _something_ Yuuri can't make out just yet.

 

The blush before had now spread to a full flown coloring of heat, tinting his entire skin. Yuuri attempted a slight, nervous smile before responding. “Uh… yeah. I guess. I mean, so to speak, it'd be uh... nice to get this out of the way.”

 

Viktor blinks. He pauses, takes in the last bit. He blinks again.

 

“So, wait, are you saying you haven't had your first kiss yet?”

 

The question was laced with surprise. He hadn't taken the time to think that Yuuri hadn't kissed anyone before, thought it highly unlikely, with what his gentle personality and stunning looks. He certainly hadn't thought that Yuuri meant to think of his first kiss to be shared with Viktor in present tense, not as some longed for way to redo a past event.  

 

Yuuri puts his hands over his face and lets out a small sound of acknowledgment to what Viktor said, allowing himself a brief moment of embarrassment. He's hot all over, already regretting the suggestion.

 

“Not yet! I know; it's embarrassing, too embarrassing with us in our twenties,” he says. He knows he's still red in the face, even more so than he had been during this entire conversation, when he brings his head up.

 

Viktor is silently laughing, laptop set down on the coffee table, hands over his mouth and body shaking. Yuuri isn't sure why he's laughing; is he making fun of Yuuri? Laughing for the sheer hell of it? Has he finally cracked? Did the constant drone of music playing for eight hours a day do it in for him?

 

Viktor can't help but keep a smile off of his face, covering it with his hands to not let Yuuri see as he also turns to silent laughter, glee filling him. He can't believe the chance he has right now. How lucky he is to be alone with Yuuri _right now_ in _this moment_! It's enough so that he can't stop the laughs suffocating his body, can't help but allow himself a brief moment of happiness.

 

Viktor eventually calms himself down. Murmuring a slight thanks to every deity out there in Russian, he pushes the hair out of his face and sets both hands down on his knees. He's ecstatic though, and can't help the excitement in his voice when he opens his mouth.

 

“Okay then,” he says, looking at Yuuri, heart already starting up again at the sight of his confused expression. “Okay!”

 

“Okay, what,” Yuuri questions, his brow furrowed.

 

“Let’s do this,” Viktor exclaims, throwing his hands up. He gets up, hurriedly moving to reach Yuuri. When he reaches his chair, he makes to lean over Yuuri, capture him in a kiss, when the raven-haired man interrupts, moving both hands to rest against Viktor’s chest, stopping him in his place.

 

Viktor looks down at him, blue eyes crinkled with bewilderment. “What's wrong?”

 

Yuuri is tense. So so _so_ tense.

 

And Viktor’s chest is hard. So so _so_ hard.

 

He gulps.

 

"Viktor, what are you doing,” Yuuri half exclaims, half squeaks out. He notices his hands are still resting against Viktor, and pulls them away, as if the very touch is burning him to the core.

 

If he was being honest, it's doing a whole other type of burning.

 

“Kissing you,” Viktor answers, puzzled. Did Yuuri not tell him he wanted to kiss? He reaches a hand down to clench one of Yuuri’s, bringing it up to be held.

 

“What? Right now?” Yuuri is desperately trying to backpedal, hand limp as it's held by him. He's dreamed of kissing Viktor from the first time they befriended each other, pictured it about half a thousand times while stretching in class, doodled his name with his pen over tens of notebooks, but now, with the very person so willing and in front of him and _alone with him_ , he can't even think straight.

 

Although, if he could think _straight_ at the moment, he'd be very concerned.

 

“Of course ‘right now’,” Viktor says. What other time than now would be better? They were alone, in Viktor’s house, with no interruptions to come for miles. He was sure they wouldn't be able to have a moment like this, where both were so open and out there, in ages following this.

 

“Why, do you not want to right now?” Viktor asks, as a second thought. He's willing to understand and back off if Yuuri is feeling uncomfortable or under pressure at the moment, forget the moment happened if only to calm his nerves.

 

“I never said that I didn't,” Yuuri tells him, flushing as he goes on. “I just I don't really know, it’s first kisses and all, and I wouldn't want to impose any burden on you, and-“

 

“You're not! Promise, you aren't causing _any_ burden on me,” Viktor tells him, looking him strongly in the eye.

 

“I'm not?” Yuuri asks, eyes twinkling up at Viktor.

 

 _Very much the opposite_ , Viktor thinks as he pulls Yuuri up from his chair.

 

“Trust me, I'd let you know in a heartbeat if I felt any way towards bothered.”

 

He watches as Yuuri blushes but doesn’t pull away from him as he walks them toward the couch Viktor had been residing on. As if giving them privacy, Makkachin jumps off and bounds out of the room, presumably towards Viktor’s room.

 

Viktor sits down, patting the space next to him. Yuuri sits next to him. He fiddles with his hands, buzzing with nervous energy.

 

“You really don't have to, if you don't want to,” Yuuri tells him, but he doesn't really mean it, already wavering in his voice because Viktor just reached over and grabbed both hands and placed them behind his neck and he's pushed himself closer to Yuuri and _woah_ he's close.

 

"I really want to, though,” he says to Yuuri, and he removes his hands to let Yuuri clench his behind his neck on his own. Bringing his own hands to rest on Yuuri’s lower back, he leans in.

 

“I want your first kiss to be perfect. To be with me.”

 

Viktor kisses him before Yuuri has the chance to respond. Eyes widen as they feel the pressure of lips amongst his own. Yuuri sees Viktor’s eyes, shut closed, can count each individual eyelash, and really should close his own eyes, but he can't just yet because he can see the small freckles dotting the bridge of Viktor’s nose. He's close enough to smell the shampoo on his hair. Close enough to take in the sheer beauty painted all over Viktor, and he doesn't want to stop seeing it, not right now, not tomorrow morning, not ten years from now.

 

He doesn't ever want this moment to end.

 

Slowly, he shuts his eyes, moves his lips, takes it all in.

 

Viktor is kissing him with so much passion, and yet so much tenderness. He's moving his lips gently against Yuuri’s, and although Yuuri kisses back, matching Viktor’s soft tempo with all he's have, he's lost all the same in the sweet pleasure, in the very thrill of something as simple as a kiss. Viktor is gentle and fierce all the same, hot and cold, a hurricane and calming sunrise all at the same, and even if he wasn't his first kiss, Yuuri would say without a doubt Viktor is the best kisser he'll ever come across in his life.

 

There's a fluttering feeling in Viktor, a warm feeling he's never felt before spreading. He's light and airy, on cloud nine, no, cloud one thousand. He wants to stay here forever, feel the soft chapped lips Yuuri sports, embrace the feeling of his hands on his neck. He doesn't want to give up this moment, unwilling to ever forget it, not even when he's ninety and aching in his rocking chair.

 

He hopes he has Yuuri next to him in a matching chair.

 

They're quiet, hearts beating alongside another and lips matching a beat. It's like dancing together after classes, where the lights in the studio are dimmed and they're running through a program and it's fun, and full of spirit, and both feel like they're young and stupid and in college again.

 

They're flowing with the other.

 

Yuuri eventually pulls away with a reluctant sigh, breathing in the fresh air.

 

"Why so soon,” Viktor questions, letting himself pout at the disappearance of Yuuri on him.

 

“I don't really know how to breathe when you're doing… that,” he apologizes to Viktor, feeling slightly embarrassed.

 

He's still close to Viktor, hands still behind his neck and foreheads brushing against the other. He can feel the tickle of Viktor’s hair on his cheek.

 

“Oh, the breathing part? It's fine,” Viktor tells him, hoping to reassure the black haired boy. He puts his hands higher, rubbing Yuuri’s spine. “You can just practice with me, over and over, until you can do it just right.”

 

Yuuri makes a sound in the back of his throat in response, cheeks bright red.

 

“You don't have to-“ he starts off, before Viktor presses a finger to Yuuri’s chin, lifting it upward until they are gazing into each other's eyes.

 

Viktor’s eyes are dilated, shining brightly like the ocean back home, familiar and soothing.

 

Yuuri’s eyes are warm and opening, like an open campfire on a warm summer’s night, softened and glazed with something delightful.

 

“Yuuri,” he starts off. “I would love to kiss you, again and again, if it was to help you improve.”

 

“Is that all you'll be kissing me for,” Yuuri says, the words slipping out as if they were laced with butter. Viktor lets out a chuckle and grins, surprised and shocked at the sheer boldness.

 

Yuuri gasps once he realizes what he said, noticing the blush rising even on Viktor’s face, the freckles that decorate his bridge hidden by the red. Taking his hands away from Viktor’s neck to cover his mouth, he shuts his eyes and turns away.

 

“I didn't mean it like that!” Yuuri is frantically aiming for a way out.

 

“Of course you didn't, Katsuki,” Viktor says, sarcasm laced in his words. He pulls Yuuri’s hands from his face and brings his own face closer to Yuuri’s. He changes his tone from joking to serious.

 

“But I meant mine. I'd gladly kiss you over and over.” Viktor brings his lips closer to Yuuri as he speaks, smiling at how Yuuri easily calms down with his touch. He's eyeing Viktor’s lips, eyes already half closed. One hand moves upward to rest once more on the back of Viktor’s neck. The other stays in Viktor’s grip.

 

“Right now?” Yuuri asks, voice soft.

 

“Right now,” Viktor says, already leaning in to kiss him once more.

 

Yuuri smiles as they meet, settles into the warm embrace of him. He lets his lips follow Viktor, allow his nose to brush alongside his. He's holding onto the back of Viktor’s neck, can feel the hair that resides there.

 

Viktor is infatuated. He's kissing and kissing and it's nothing more than that, but it's everything he wants and more. He's moving his thumb over Yuuri’s hand, still holding onto it. His hair is falling forward, but Viktor allows it, unwilling to break away just yet for something as trivial as hair troubles.

 

They are in sync. They are connected.

 

They are flowing.

 

"How was that?"

 

“Good, but I think you'll need to try one more time.”

 

Yuuri practices all night. Viktor instructs. Come two weeks, and it's Yuuri who's instructing Viktor.

 

Yuuri doesn't tell Viktor he shared his first kiss when he was thirteen, under the barre in Minako’s dance studio.

 

Viktor never asks.

**Author's Note:**

> @inuyashas_ on twitter


End file.
